User blog:J1coupe/Parappa the Rapper vs. Chorus Men. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 7.
Holy Shit look who's back. Yes, before I resign from being a bureau and everything, I thought it was only fitting for me to spend some of my free time to do something I've been meaning to do since Janaury- TO CALL THIS FUCKING BATTLE OFF! GET REKT DWAS! ... no? That's not how it works? Well, damn. In this very late installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games that really took 6 months to return, Chorus Men, trio of cute little characters from Rhythm Heaven Series, goes against the famous PaRappa from the Parappa the Rapper series to see who got more rhythm in them! This battle was suggested by various people, but I think we all know there's only one person who's important enough for me to mention- Jari. Yes. Get rekt again, Greg. I'd also like to thank Barry, Jorn, Tiger and GREG for helping me. It's been a while anyways, I kinda forgot how to diss. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Parappa_1.png|Parappa the Rapper Nah_1.png|Chorus Men EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! PARAPPA THE RAPPER! VERSUS! (The Narrator's tone goes up by each syllable) CHOOOO-- RUHHH--- SSSSS--- MENNNNNN!!!!! BEGIN! The lines are colored by the following: Chorus Men #1, Chorus Men #2, Chorus Men #3. (I know they're just black and white, but then you won't be able to tell who's who.) Lines that are said by all three are colored in white and bolded. Chrous Men: (starts at 0:21) La- la- Hulaaaa! Who are we?'' Chorus Men!'' Who orchestrate godly rhymes when, ever we pick up a pen! You look like you're ten, we're the top dog, it's a given! Eat you up like PJ's donut while we spit the ''Rhythm Heaven!'' You're a white puppy bitch who's trying too hard to be black! Baggy pants, faggy hat, 90's wannabe hipster is back! In the rain or in the snow, sure you got the funky flow, but this racist stereotype embodiment now really gotta go! You've entered the Glee Club, so better Keep Your Rhythm Up! Won against 50 Cent, but your style aren't worth a dime, pup! Got a trilogy capped, but still got no game in this battle rap? Three could say that this dog was neutered by the chorus pack! Parappa the Rapper: (starts at 0:55) Kick! Punch! It's all in the mind! If these Kiddies In A Suit thought they could spit lines! You're not gonna find your Bob Ross director here to suit ya But I'll be the one to teach ya, and then be sure to beat ya! Parappa's the Rapper that shatters your chapters no matter the factor and a master at cappin' a Casper-white crackers I'm Ancient! Rhymes blazin'! PS All-Star on this pavement! I've seen a better rhyming trio from the Elite Beat Agents! '' I'm not a Doctor, but I can see that your bowties aren't cool these black & white fools got less clothes than Joe in his pool With what I got up my sleeve, you look more generic than Steve! You won't achieve a victory, but hey, ''You Gotta Believe! Chorus Men: (starts at 1:28) Whoa, He's Mad! You're Not Quite Getting it Yet! That we're Beaming With Pride, beat this ride with no sweat! You aren't manly! Just ask Sunny, This pup raps like a cat! We'd crush this rat, but you and your whole game's already flat! Chop Master Onion lyrically, leave you crying by this squad We haven't seen a pooch this needy since the ''Nintendogs!'' Go For a Perfect! Rapping colossal to leave your dojo debacled! So Together Now: *ahem*' ''U Rappin' Awful!' Parappa the Rapper: ''(starts at 1:50) Shut your Yap! You can't tap into me, your crap disappoints Got big mouths to rap, but only your fangs stay on point! Sure, it can't be a crime just to kick a dope rhyme- But nope, it's crackheads who belt out a big note this time! I'm the Best Plus! Like your graphics, you're old and shabby! Time to Jam! Going H.A.M.! I rock this like'' UmJammer Lammy!'' So sing your last chords low, that's where you'll end this show A failed triplet who's stuck as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! (U gotta believe!) AHEM.. (in chorus) RAP~ ''' '''BATTLES~ OF~ VIDEO GAMESSSSSSSSSSSSSS~! Poll WHO WON? Parappa the Rapper Chorus Men Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts